


Son of Albion

by Alecxian, Moondust_Yikisoul



Series: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705618 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abusive Petuina and Vernon Dursley, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dragonlord Harry Potter, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), F/M, Gaius isn't Hunith's brother, Gen, Graphic descripitons of Abuse, Graphic imeges of Abuse, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Ron Weasley Bashing, Seer Luna Lovegood, There is more then one kind of Abuse, Wizard Dudley, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecxian/pseuds/Alecxian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondust_Yikisoul/pseuds/Moondust_Yikisoul
Summary: When Arthur finally returns, Merlin could not be happier; the love of his life had beenreturned to him, after hundred of years wandering around the world, nearly giving up oneverything. this time, Arthur will not leave him like the first time and he will, anyway, not lethim go. The Old religion is not done with them, and make sure to put the last dragon lordand the once and future king on the path of a young boy whose the destiny is like their own;a young boy that has much on his shoulders for his young age.Some people will and do want to manipulate him to be the perfect sacrificial weapon theycould use. Not knowing that they will have to go against more dangerous treats than theycould imagine to be able to do so.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter, Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Severus Snape/ Leon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705618 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827787
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137
Collections: We have Ideas to share I know and Time is a limted thing





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit different than my usual works in that it's truly co-authored, by the wonderful Alecxian.

Today was a normal winter day or does it seemed to be. People enjoy their lives; running to work or to school, or walking if they are not on a rush, some were alone while some were talking or joking with their friends. Many of those people barely pay attention enough to send a noticing look towards an isolated silhouette, which could have been passed for a statue, sitting on the park bench in front of the main road of an average village on the British soil. The person was an elder person, with a long white beard; the deeper blue eyes people could have ever met. He was looking like a tramp, wearing in slightly poor condition clothes; a not-so-white anymore sweater in a still good condition if not aged; a red buttonless worn shirt with no sleeves - too damaged to be keept.- a ragged blue coat with small holes and some parts were mended with old tissue with sometimes strange patterns and torn faded black trousers. He, on top, wears fingerless, minus the thumb, black gloves and a red old knitted bonnet. He, however, does not seem like the arctic winter affects him nor anything else, to be honest. Assuming someone took a minute to observe inside the depth of the hypnotizing eyes of the stranger they would see the peaceful youth and hope that is carried by it, even if they would notice the urge of giving up on something on these old and tired eyes. 

The man was somehow known from some people over there; those who noticed the elder sometimes, and the few that tried to help him; especially this young woman; Mrs Jane with her husband, Darrell; and the nice middle schooled girl that brings him some hot drinks and pastries now and then; Dana. She is the daughter of the owners of the Bakery: mister and madam Merkers, that is located on the end of the road. The entire family is kind to everyone. All of those who appreciate him a bit merely know his name; Merlin. No one indeed interrogates him much about himself; they do not want to step on his private life - and if they do, he will offer them a cryptical answer.

In brief, today was an ordinary day for everyone, except for Merlin; he has been feeling unusual since the time he wakes up. It was, in fact, not an uncomfortable feeling of imminent danger as he is aware of the actions of the "evil" man called Voldemort - he simply sees him as someone who didn't get help when needed just like Morgana. Or about the shenanigans of this old Dumbledore madman - His gut is always right and it is telling him this man thinks that only light should dwell and that it's his personal mission to prevent the darkness and is willing to commit anything for that; it makes him far too dangerous and unstable to be trusted. Merlin merely knew something big was up, and he couldn't figure what. He always hated not identifying things, but still feeling it.

He sighs before looking up to the sky, wondering what the Old Religion — Or Magia as called by some other magic beings — is up to this time. Wishing he will not find himself in the middle of a battle he has nothing to do with. Again. He could ask the Old Religion about what they are doing, but he suspects he is utterly demented and it will give him a stay at the asylum. He sighs again before identifying someone sitting on the bench. It was Mrs Jane. He merely smiles when looking at her before following back viewing the sky and the clouds. She followed his lead.

" - What is bothering you?" Merlin gently asks after some time, as he questioned he heard a chuckle from beside him. "I can feel you are tormented."  
" - I have known you for four years. However you manage to surprise me again" She smiles before looking at his face "It is merely of great importance, I just... Do not know how to deal with something. "

Merlin didn't speak but stare at the young woman, inducing her to continue. She stayed silent for a few minutes before allowing a smile to appear on her face; she looked exhausted. Returning her gaze towards the elder and started to elaborate on her problem, knowing she would receive a piece of wise advice from the man that she considered as a dear friend; moreover, he was the wiser person she knows that could give her valuable advice when necessitated it wherever she wanted it or not.

" - I found myself in a dilemma." she started then stopped, trying to come up with the right words to express herself. Merlin didn't mind waiting, as she will obviously open up "My husband and I are focussing on our carers; especially his and we did have a talk some time ago about starting a family and he does not seem to want to have children yet. But ... "  
" - You are pregnant." Merlin managed to say, he could detect it. Honestly, he didn't think that this is what bothered her.   
"And you do not know how to proceed."

She merely nodded and turned her eyes to her feet, feeling ashamed for something she doesn't identify, then started to cry. Merlin placed his hand on her and offers her a reassuring smile while his hand released of hers and go to gently stroke her back.

" - Listen to a man who had lived long enough; your husband loves and cherishes you more than anything in this life. The way he looks at you unexpectedly makes me jealous sometimes because I would wish someone that I could look like that and that will act towards with me the way he behaves. I am convinced as this news makes you happy and will be contented and ecstatic about it. Believe me. Now, you are going wiping your tears of, take a deep breath, smiles and go find Darrell to share with him this wonderful new. Well enough? "

She utters a strangled cry before nodding her head, then started to take deep breaths to calm herself down, helped by Merlin to wipe out her face from the tears; she will need wetting her face to erase the tears mess she smiles wide before saying her goodbye to the old man and walked up the path that leads to her house. Merlin only grinned as he looked at her until she disappeared and then his smile went wide. He knows this baby will be loved. 

He was going to go to his own house — not his real house but a motel room where he is sleeping — he felt his magic waving in every direction, he suffered every bit of magic on the kingdom, as if he was connected with it; he felt the pure and glittering magic of unicorns; The black but nostalgic of the Thestrals; the Wilde wizardry of wizards and natural magic of centaurs; the magic that is everywhere. His magic seems to want to communicate a piece of crucial information to him, to forewarn him that something is going to happen. Or that is indeed happening precisely currently. 

He felt unsteady from these sudden waves; he felt like he was not capable to inhale air and he panicked at that thought, trying to take a breath. He, then, experience something utterly familiar, something from a place he knows so well he could visit blindfolded; Avalon lake, where he had seen the person he loved the most for the last time; after he died and was forced to contemplate his body burn. His king and friend Arthur. It was a familiar feeling; something he rather recognizes but never encounters before. He was wondering what this would be until something happened. His name was being called, but it was not a usual cal like those when someone requires his attention. It comes from everywhere, his head, close and far. It was...

“ Merlin.”

It was Arthur's voice! Merlin was able to recognize the voice and the intonation — he was called frequently back in the day, especially when Arthur gives him a command. That got him frozen for a few minutes when he hears another call.

“ Merlin !”

He could have laughed, just like in the past, but it was imaginary. Not like his own existence will be unconsidered real at some point; he stayed alive for hundreds of years, possesses magical powers and is capable to talk to a giant dragon. He is wondering if he is going mad, for real; hearing the person, he is missing the most — not that he does not miss his mother or anyone else less but he is longing for Arthur — like he used to before. Maybe he is going dying and, finally, be reunited with the once and future King. He was gett off his mind when his name was called a third time; stronger, angrier and impatient. 

That's when reality hit him. Arthur is summoning him. It's not a trick of his dying subconsciousness. He worked up from his spot and walked slowly towards the deepest of the park, where no one will be capable to witness him practice magic. He looked around, to make sure no one is nearby, and he let his power work. His eyes lightened up with a golf colour before an incredible and not quite human voice seems to come out from the deepest of his soul as he communicated using an unheard before language.  
In a blink of eyes, Merlin find himself in the forest he considered as his home; the forest of Avalon. He starts walking towards the lake, hoping he is unlost in a madness — Because believing that Arthur is back and that he is not senile is hard.

When he reached the lake, he froze for the second time; in front of him was an angry Arthur, alive and quite young as the first time he saw him for the first time; a strong and beautiful man in his twentieth, with bright golden hairs that makes people want to stroke their hands in, green shining eyes — He suspect the shining is due to anger, but they shine a lot when he is happy or when he is fighting or when he saw food — light tanned skin and a well built body. Arthur was not alone, though. He didn't realize that tears were running down from his eyes. Arthur, right after he saw him, went straight towards him with angry eyes. Merlin knew he will be killed, but he couldn't care less. He is old and Arthur couldn't hurt an old and weak person; he is a nobleman. But Arthur just gives him a head-slap.

“- You moron, you...”

Right after that, he kissed him quickly- really fast, Merlin is not even sure if he dreamed it or not- huged him tights then buried his face in his shoulder. Merlin just looked at him astonished not sure about how to act; Arthur never had acted like that towards him and he is not sure about how to act about that. It’s that exact moment he saw the other people that are around; Leon; Percival; Gawaine; Gaius, with his knowing smile; His mother, he had missed her so much; Lancelot, he is alive; Elyan; Will; Gwen and Morgana that looked like the nice princess he had met before she became evil, she was holding a baby in her arms.When he remembered that Gwen, Arthur’s wife, is looking at them he distanced himself from the king. He gives the former queen an apologetic smile but before he could speak he heard a voice calling him. He turned his head towards the water and he saw Freya, his first female love and his friend.

“- Freya”

He gets closer to her but he knows that she is not alive, not anymore. She's the Lady of the Lake.

“- Hello, Emrys” She gives him a sweet smile “I have missed you during all those years. I know you have a lot of questions, but you also got some answers, others must be found in due time.”

Merlin only nodded and before he could ask a question, she turned her head towards the sky. Waiting for something. Merlin knew exactly what, as he saw two dragons coming towards them. Aithusa and Kilgarrah. When the two dragons landed near them, the holder of Excalibur - As the first person who had to hold it and even forged it - only gives a nod before looking at each one of them.

“- You all had come back, most of you because Albion needs you. Time is up for the rightful king to claim his throne over the magical kingdom of these lands.” She looked at Arthur before turning her gaze towards Merlin. “You all are back to a young age, the age where the prophecy started; when the two sides had met each other. Merlin your immortality will be taken from you, but if you do not manage to accomplish the destiny, everything should be done again. Mordred was given another chance; he is now a mere baby with no memories and will be taken care by Lady Morgana. Congratulation, thou should give him another name.” 

She makes a pause then looked at Emrys and Arthur “Your destiny is not finished yet, I am quite sorry for that. You will understand it when the moment comes. I will, then, be here when you will need me.”

She then smiled to everyone before turning back and start to walk towards the bottom of the water. They watch her slowly disappear in the depth of it until she was no longer here.


	2. Chapter 1: A Boy's Call

** Roughly a month after Prologue; Surrey, England **

In a culdesac near Privet Drive, in a time of urgent need and unfiltered greed, there was a house. This house was once owned by old man Merlin, but that is off-topic slightly. Now a group of 20 something to thirty-something year-olds with a toddler and two elders now resided. They were gradually moving out but some were a bit weirder then most people thought was good for them. 

And maby they were but you couldn't blame them or the two dragons that followed them. Being resurrected after roughly 930 years is a valid reason for being behind the times, so to speak. At least that is what Merlin had told them. Which had led to his current predicament. 

"Gwaine! I told you that putting a fork in the toaster would cause you to get shocked!" Merlin chastised the once knight. Percival, Leon looked at him while Will and Elyan laughed at Gwaine's singed head. Merlin frowned as his mother dug out the first aid kit that she had taken to like a duck to water. He frowned as he looked at the calendar he had on the wall near the clock and thermometer on the wall near the sunroom. The time it read was nearly noon and while he had taken care of the more magical sides of things( who knew that befriending those goblins towards the end of Camalot would be benunifetual later) earlier that week, creating a record for people who had been dead for nine hundred years was a hassle that was causing him stress. Not to mention trying to teach everyone what had happened since they all died. 

* * *

Arthur frowned as he watched Merlin stare at the clock thing then looked at Gwaine and said," Gwaine, clean your self up. Merlin."

Merlin snapped his attention to him at his name and Arthur said," Come on." 

He went to grab the cloak but Merlin shook his head and pulled down a red piece of cloth that the shop ceric had called a hoddie and helped him put on. Merlin smiled at him and Arthur felt that all too familiar leap of his heart at the goofball smile as they walked out the door. 

* * *

** Eight months later; Surrey **

Merlin led them down the street and over to a park nearby. They had been looking for houses in this area a few months back but Merlin found the place a bit too stuffy. Since then he, Arthur, Morgan, Gwen, Lancelot, Leon his mother and Guise had decided that he, Arthur, Morgan, and Mordred would live in the LeFay manor( the Goblins had told him and Morgan about it when they got everything settled with them) and his cottage in South Downs. Gwen and Lancelot would be taking the house and his mother and Guise had decided to live in Ottery St Catchpole. Merlin sighed as they rounded the corner near the park. 

That's when he noticed the aura of magical wards and strong magical presence. He frowned again and Arthur asked," Merlin? what's wrong?"

"That house over there across from the one with pinwheels. It feels I don't know. Off, magical, and warded. Doesn't look like anyone lives there though," He told him. Arthur looked at it and asked," Wasn't that was that nosey women peered over her hedges?" 

"The Dursleys, if I remember right. I think I saw their son kicking his mother down the street begging for ice cream. Could've sworn I later saw him make the ice lolly he was given flout a bit," He replied. They briskly walked over to the house and as Merlin peered into the windows Arthur knocked on the door. 

* * *

Inside the house, a two and half-year-old sat inside the cupboard under the stairs in the otherwise empty house. He sat on a cot that filled the room with a cat that had slipped inside the house a day before. The cat had an imprint of darker grey glasses around her eyes and was sposto be teaching at the moment but this abandoned little boy, the son of two of her students was more important at the moment. 

The tot petted her fur as he watched, through the doorway of the cupboard, the front door rattle. He frowned as his emerald green eyes flashed to a lighter shade, the shade of the spell that had killed his parents, and the door unlocked. 

* * *

** Midnight, November 1st 1991; Number Four Privet Drive **

Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. It was a common fact after all that all of Privet Drive didn't hold with such nonsensical things. It was so common in fact that it reached the ears of the stranger communities, the leftover druids from the golden age, the wizarding communities and even most fay stayed as far from this particular spot of Surrey( even if most stayed away from Surrey as a whole). Which is one of the reasons a certain Headmaster chouse this place over others to place Harry Potter. 

One of the other of many reasons was because of Mr and Mrs Dursley themselves. Vernon Dursley  was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. Petunia Dursley nee Evens, on the other hand,  was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck. Their son Dudley could have been described as a blond beach ball in most cases. Overfeed to the point of abuse and hardly disciplined even though he was nearly two( give or take eight months). But this wasn't all they were. They had a secret and their greatest fear was that someone would find out this secret. Petunia and Vernon didn’t think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. 

Lilly Potter nee Evens was Petunia's younger sister. But they hadn't seen one another since the summer after Lilly's fifth year of school. In fact, Petunia  pretended she didn’t have a sister, because her sister and her husband, one James Fleamont Potter,  were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. Which was to say they were not mundane in any sort of way and neither was their son.  This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn’t want Dudley mixing with a child like that. But they would soon learn that that wish was not going to come true and that it didn't matter in the long run if Dudley went about mixing with a child like Harry.

Their first sign of this was when Vernon was driveing to woke at his drilling company.  A cat reading a map. Throughout the day, he noticed strange and particular things about. Strange people in colourful robes and bazar hats. Owls swooping around in broad daylight and the sort. By the time Vernon had came home, he had heard all sort of rommers about that dreaded secret of his wife's. And as he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw ( which didn't improve his mood any)  was the tabby cat he’d spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. And there it stayed even as he tried to shoo it away. Yet once Dudley had been put to bed and he went into the living-room time to catch the last report on the evening news he knew he had to ask. 

That was during the day, now in the darkened street stood one Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Rubeus Hagrid, the Groundskeeper and keeper of keys of Hogwarts, and the deputy headmistress and Transfiguration teacher Minerva McGonagall, who was the cat who had watched the house all day. Dumbledore didn't seem to care that he stood on a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. Nor did he care that only three or four blocks away lived the most powerful warlock ever to be who wasn't any sort of fan of him. McGonagall, however, knew what kind of people they stood near. And Hagrid, his handkerchief near his nose as he blew into the handkerchief loudly, couldn't be welcomed anywhere mundane if he tried. 

Shaking her head McGonagall turned her head to the reason they had gathered. Inside a bundle of blankets on the front porch, just visible, lay a baby boy.  Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead , she could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.  For a full minute, the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid’s shoulders shook, McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore’s eyes seemed to have gone out.

It wasn't until both Hagrid and Dumbledore had left that McGonagall transformed back to a cat and curled up next to the baby boy to keep him warm as  a breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on not knowing he would be woken in a few hours’ time by Mrs Dursley’s scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley.

* * *

** August 1992 **

For the year that followed that fateful night, Harry was a punching bag for Vernon and an accidental scapegoat for Dudley's own ability( as well as a strange ally of sorts for him as well) but that all changed when Vernon's job had asked him to expand the company out of area and closer to Wales and the Cardiff area. Which he accepted with erenest and led to Harry being abandoned at number four privet drive and being taken care of for a month by what seemed to be a stray cat.


	3. Chapter 2: The Valient Vanishment

_ The tot petted her fur as he watched, through the doorway of the cupboard, the front door rattle. He frowned as his emerald green eyes flashed to a lighter shade, the shade of the spell that had killed his parents, and the door unlocked. _

* * *

After no answer, Arthur tried to open the door while Merlin peered through the window only to see every room he could peek at completely empty besides the takeaway boxes, some papers on a small pile of garbage and grocery bags of some sort. He frowned, this wasn’t something normal but his thoughts were cut as Arthur managed to open the door.

The pair slowly entered the house and concluded that it had been emptied, not so long ago though, as the dust hadn’t found enough time to fully cover the surface of the wooden floor. It seemed that those who were living there had been in a hurry. Merlin peeked inside the living rooms and found some leftover things; a calendar in a box, a broken chair and some wasted batteries on the floor. He was going to ask Arthur if he had found anything but he, somehow, managed to be quicker than him.

A gasp followed and Merlin looked over to him to see a toddler who looked to be at least a year younger than Mordred in nothing but a nappy and a cat in the cupboard under the stairs, that he wasn’t able to see when he entered, the boy had dark hair, that seemed to look like a nest, he also had green emerald eyes, like something the sorcerer had seen before; the toddler had shining eyes. Merlin frowned at the cat as it sat up and looked at him then to Arthur before slipping out the door. Arthur looked at him before walking over to the boy and kneeling down on the floor and looking at him. 

The boy looked back and his startling emerald green eyes seemed to stare into Arthur's soul. The longer he stared the more certain Merlin and Arthur were that this boy was no ordinary boy. Arthur then spoke up," Hello." 

The boy blinked and made grabbing hands at him. As he did Arthur noticed black and blue marks that spotted his arms and torso as well as some yellow ones across his upper thighs, all three different colours contrasted against the boy's darker tone. Arthur frowned before picking up the boy. As he did so he noticed that underneath his black hair was curiously shaped cut, that looked like a pale bolt of lightning in a cloudy sky to his shaded skin. His frown deepened before he looked at Merlin and asked," Who would do this?" 

Merlin frowned," I would hate to know. We should get back to Gwen's and get him cleaned up." 

Arthur nodded as he hoisted the little boy to his hip and the two walked back to Gwen's and Lancelot's place being watched by the grey tabby. 

* * *

When they got back to Gwen's and Lancelot's house Gwaine, Percival and Leon were standing in the living room with a few more familiar faces. One a pixie cut brunette with red-rimmed glasses and greyish blue eyes, who wore a black jacket and blue jeans. She stood next to a long-haired blond that Merlin recognized as Morgause and the other he couldn't place. The boy looked to the brunette and made grabbing hands at her. She looked at the boy and her smile dropped. She looked at Merlin then to Arthur before her eyes flashed gold. Merlin smiled softly and said," Mage..."

"Wait? As is Sir Mage?" Arthur asked. Mage hummed before bowing and smiling at him," Who else? And who's this little tike?" 

The boy frowned then Merlin saw his eyes flash a vibrant shade of green before he teleported to Mage's arms. Everyone blinked before Mage said," A wizard, with a lightning bolt scar. Well shite, Merlin. You found Harry Potter." 

The boy perked up at the name and giggled. Merlin looked at him and then to Arthur and then to Mage before he asked," How long have you been back?"

"A while. Was in Ottery when I ran into Guise and he told me Arthur was back. Shame I couldn’t be there really, but these two had to come back the same day," She said motioning her head towards Morgause. 

Just then Morgana came in with Mordred on her hip. She looked at Mage then to Morgause before she asked," Mage?"

"Morgana... I heard you were back as well," Mage said before handing Harry to Merlin and saying," If you all haven't gotten your mundane records down yet, I have a friend of mine you douse that kind of stuff for a living, least nowadays. Lives in Soho with his boyfriend, great couple really." 

She pulled off a purple scarf from the hat rack and head out then said," By the way Merlin, it's Magey nowadays." 

She left and got on a motorbike before driving off. Merlin shook his head as Gwen walked in from the kitchen. Merlin looked to her and asked," Gwen, do you think you could give Harry a bath?" 

"Where did you find him?" 

"Prive Drive," He replied. Gwen frowned as she gently picked him from Merlin's arms and took him to the bathroom to wash up. Morgause spoke then," Arthur, Merlin. We mean you know harm. Cenred and I... we've changed, you could say." 

"Cenred... you've cut your hair," Hunith said as. Merlin looked at her as Cenred shrugged," Long hair didn't suit important people any more. Spent some time in the New World when we came back. Though it might be a nice change." 

Arthur frowned," Right, and we're sposto take your word on this?" 

"No, but you should take Magey's word. I'll leave our address with you if you need to contact us," Morgause said as she handed him a piece of parchment and she and Cenred walked out the door.

* * *

Minerva watched the Warlock as she followed him to a more modernized house then Privet Drive would ever have. She hid when a motorbike had driven away followed by two people driving off in a 1995 Bentley Azure, yet it wasn't long before she jumped over the fence, into the back garden and sat next to an open window watching and waiting. She knew it was nearing her first class of the day but this was more important. She started into the kitchen that the window sile opened into and listened to the conversations.

* * *

Merlin took a deep breath and head towards Gwen's bathroom followed closely by Arthur who asked," Did you know about Mage?"

"What about her?" Merlin asked. Arthur looked at him and answered," Hi...thei... her gender."

"I had." 

Arthur nodded as the two walked down the hall. Merlin could shake the feeling that they had been followed and were being watched since they had brought Harry from the abandoned house. Shaking his head, in hopes he would be able to get read of the feeling, they reached the bathroom door and Merlin knocked politely on it.

Gwen opened the door and smiled before she said," I was about to fetch you. He's clean, just needs some paste or ointment on some of his bruises and cuts, poor boy." 

Merlin nodded as the boy looked up from the small stool by the sink and blinked, before turning to the window.

* * *

Minerva had moved from the kitchen window to the closed bathroom window and sat on the window sile there watching young Harry get cleaned up. Something in her gut told her that these people who found him were part of more than just the muggle world and a part of something bigger than she could imagine. Whatever it was she wanted to find out. 

* * *

_

Merlin followed Harry's gaze to the window and saw the grey tabby from before. He looked at it and soon realized that it was no ordinary cat. In fact, he had seen this cat before, nearly a decade ago when Dumbledore had tried to ask him to teach at Hogwarts, only then she wasn't a cat but a stern-faced woman by the name of Minerva McGonagle, the Deputy Headmistress and transfiguration Teacher at Hogwarts. A loyal, brave, and wise woman who, though trust Dumbledore, wasn't afraid to question him. She had reminded him of Guise when they had first met. He looked to the tot he and Arthur had rescued than to the animagus and lastly to Arthur before picking up the boy and telling Gwen," I'll take care of the bruise. I believe I brought my kit." 

She nodded and as they left the room Arthur asked," Merlin, are you alright?" 

"We're being spied upon." 


	4. Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the following chapter. It's not a story update, but still an update.

Hi guys, this is Alec, and I want to say that this is not a hasty decision, as I have thought about it for a few days, and I waited a few time to write this chapter and how to express myself clearly. I would like to ask all of you to understand the reasons of such actions and to be patient, please. Thanks. 

Since March, my co-writer _Moondust_Yikisoul_ haven't answered any of my messages, which is worrisome since I have no other mean to contact them. I am quite worry for them and can't reach them, so if some of you know them personally, please let me know they are doing okay. That's all I am asking. That's the first thing I wanted to talk aboit. 

Secondly, I also have taken the hard decision to discontinue our partnership concerning the writing of this story. So, in clearer words, this story will no longer be continued. Not by us both as Co-writers, at least. Because, yes, I still want to continue writing this story, or something similar, but if I do, only the first chapter will remain, and everything will be redone. Not now, thought, since I still need some times.  
That's why I am profoundly sorry for all of you, readers that are certainly disappointed, but worry not, I still will write the story. It will be different, in a way. And it will take time to be posted. 

For those who are asking, I am not against trying to do another co-writing, with _Moondust_Yikisoul _or with another person. I actually would like to try to do one again. For this story or the same theme or another story ( _I do have a lot in preparation_ ) so just comment or send me a main if you are interested or a Discord private message. I'm always open to new ideas, not that I _**will accept everything**_ but still give it a thought !__

____

I also would like to gratefully thank all of the readers, ghost or not, those who had left comments, those who have given us Kudos and those who had bookmarked this story; all of you counts, have a spot in my heart and all of you don't know how much joy you were bringing in my life and I am forever grateful for this. I love each and every one of you, and would like to thank all of you again and again, personally if I could ! That is one of the reasons why I don't want to abandon this project, to just let it go and never turn back to it ; you are one of the reasons. And a great one too ! The second other reasons is that I love this story and the idea behind it, and I **Want** to continue writing it.

__

I will try to make the newest version of the story I will write a better version if possible, to make you love and enjoy reading it. I just need patience. Thanks !

__

Forever grateful.  
ΓΟΛΕ,  
Alexainder, Alec or Alex.

__


End file.
